


Genosha Heals The Soul

by JRscribbles



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Paraplegia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRscribbles/pseuds/JRscribbles
Summary: If Charles had agreed to go with Erik to live in Genosha at the end of Dark Phoenix.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Genosha Heals The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is self-serving garbage, I just want an accurate portrayal of a paraplegic for once in my life.  
> Have a funky ambiance to go with your read: https://forest.ambient-mixer.com/nomad-camp-grounds

Getting to Genosha wasn’t exactly easy. Well, helicopter trips, in general, weren’t Charles’ favorite thing. Especially not when Erik was piloting and he could hear Erik’s buzzing thoughts on the mechanics of the entire machine that was keeping them in the air. Thankfully the jet ride from Italy to Madagascar hadn’t been too terrible and his chair hadn’t been damaged during the flight either. Now it was a manner of trying not to listen to Erik fret over the cheap, and dangerous sounding helicopter until they could make it to the small crescent-shaped island in the distance.

It wasn’t long before they were touching down in a field and Erik shut down the helicopter, using his powers to still the blades so the wind wouldn’t knock everything on the compound around. Erik turned to look at Charles with a somewhat curious expression. “What do you think?”

Charles was taking in the scenery of the very earthy sort of commune that was set up. The rows of vegetable gardens, dirt pathways, and a plethora of shipping container housing stacked vertically… It was a nightmare but he had to admit… it was cozy. Comfortable. Serene almost.

“I think I’m going to need a bigger set of wheels,” Charles answered in a mildly amused tone of voice that indicated he’d be needing Erik’s help with that particular problem.

“I’m sure we can work on that.” A soft chuckle escaped Erik as he moved to get Charles’ folding wheelchair out of the helicopter and set up before getting Charles out too. He carried Charles carefully, wary of hurting him probably more than he should be.

Charles didn’t hang on to Erik for long, letting himself drop rather unceremoniously into his chair which clicked and creaked unhappily at his weight in it once more. “I’m not made of glass, Erik. I promise you that.”

“I know you aren’t I just-”

“No-”

“I still carry the guilt-”

“Erik-” And this time Charles’ tone was more pleading as if begging him to stop carrying that burden around. He felt the weight of it. Like an anchor wedged deep in the sand.

“Come on, let’s get you settled somewh-” Erik said as he looked for the push handles on Charles’ chair only to find there were none.

Charles smiled a bit and gave Erik a small nudge, “Just lead the way I’ll follow you.” He pushed through the dirt carefully, avoiding or wheely-ing over any rocks in his way.

Erik hesitated before he walked alongside Charles, leading him over to the half of a boating vessel that was in decent condition. A small deck had been built on a top floor for Erik to sit out on and read or watch over the commune. Inside it was sparsely decorated with few personal positions but it did in fact have a comfortable leather couch on the ground floor which he gestured to. “There’s this or I can get a cot from the medical tent.” He explained, a little wary as he knew Charles came from a life of luxury and more-likely than not preferred nice amenities. “Or I can carry you upstairs to my bed and I’ll sleep down here.”

“That won’t be necessary, thank you, Erik. The couch works fine.” Charles said with a polite smile as he rolled over to it, testing it with a hand briefly before he scooted to the edge of his chair. He set both feet on the ground before throwing his rear into the couch instead of his chair, sighing at just the change of position. “Perfectly comfortable.”

Erik seemed a bit skeptical, he was no telepath but he knew when Charles was being purposefully convincing. “Just let me know if you need anything to make you more comfortable.” He replied easily.

It was already evening, sun shining golden rays through the small port-hole windows and casting odd shadows on the sea-stained ship-half home. Charles was eventually exploring while Erik went out to sort out a few things in the commune. Reaching items seemed to be a chore as Erik was a little on the taller side and the ship interior seemed built specifically to a man of Erik’s height. As Charles was stretching for a book on a higher shelf, he found himself losing balance and unable to bright himself back up. He ended up sliding onto the floor with a hard, metallic thud and a groan.


End file.
